Forgotten
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Kaya's thougts on the events of LoTC. Warning, might contain spoilers ot my other story, Legend of the Chezamon.


Forgotten, then Remembered

Myths.

That's how the other Tribes have called us for generations, long after we disappeared from their lives. Nobody remembers why our Tribe went into hiding to Mist Forest in the first place, what we DO know is that the rest of the Tribes eventually forgot about our existence, and we would rather keep it that way. After all, why would we want them to know about us? How would we know that they wouldn't try to exterminate our Tribe?

And so we hid in Mist Forest. When we entered the Forest of Life, we realized we would be easy to find here, and that we would have to go deeper into the heart of the forest. And we came upon what is now our homeland. We found it to be a paradise compared to where we used to live. But I don't even know where out Tribe used to live; after all, I had not been born when the so-called "incident" happened. Not even our Alphas were alphas back then, from what I've heard; they were just pups. Initially, our Tribe just planned to stay in Mist Forest until the war between the other Tribes ended; but days eventually turned into months, then months became years, and before we knew, solems had passed. We realized the other Tribes would never stop fighting each other, so we decided to stay out of their conflict. Yet, their cravenness for knowledge was insatiable; the Overworld would often send scouts into Mist Forest for exploration purposes. We knew what it meant. If those sentries went back to their Alphas with information about our existence, more and more Overworlders would come into our forest. So we captured every exploration party sent from the Tribes, but I shall not mention what we did to them. But from the information we could talk out of them, we figured out the war seemed like it would never end; and we chose to stay out of it. We saw no reason to get into other people's business, it only brought trouble.

But when those so-called "humans" came for the first time, we learned the meaning of "annoying".

They would always try to sneak into the forest, try to avoid the Hunters in patrol and, what is worse; they would try to locate the Den. However, unlike the previous explorers, those humans had the strange power to disappear. This caused commotion among us; if those humans could easily escape from us, perhaps they could enter the Den as easily as that. What intrigued us the most was the fact that they looked nothing like all the other Creatures we had ever seen. They all walked in two legs, like some Creatures, yet they had no fur but in their heads, and some had fur even on their flat faces; they lacked claws, fangs and tails, and we soon realized they were physically weaker, and were unable to use Attacks. Their intelligence was quite impressive as well. But we also had a curious side; we were fascinated by those disappearing Creatures, and some of us hoped to get to meet one. However, our superiors didn't think the same. They feared humans could actually be spies from the Tribes, so all Hunters were ordered to drive out humans as soon as they put a paw in our territory.

But the female human named Luna changed my way to see things about humans.

She obviously had good intentions, but one can't be too trustful around strangers. Yet, I was unable to lay a fang on her; it was pretty clear to me that she was just a pup, and we were strictly forbidden from harming pups.

I let her go.

Eventually, she came back, as I half-expected. What I DIDN'T expect was her to come back with more of her kind; they looked more like Juveniles; I could see that in their height and body shapes. Eventually, those humans and my squad became very good friends, but we still would not risk taking them to the Den. From those humans we learned about their "disappear ability": they used those things they called "scanners". But like I said before, humans have an impressive intelligence. Eventually, Luna and her pack managed to get into the Den unseen; they 'scanned' some of our Battlegear and Mugic, but humans are lame sneaking. They were soon captured and questioned about their purposes for coming into our Den without permission. I will never their faces as Hukaro snapped his fangs at them or even pinned them to the ground.

But as soon as they mentioned the other Tribes, THAT changed things.

They were taken to the Alphas for a more serious questioning, but we never learned what secrets they revealed until various hours later. Luna's pack was allowed to leave, with the condition that they won't reveal the other Tribes about us… unless they were worth of trust.

When some Overworlders found Mist Forest various days later, Hukaro was sure Luna's pack was responsible for it. The Overworlders claimed to come in peaceful terms, and that they hoped to have a peace treaty with us, in order to defeat another Tribe we never heard from before… but I forgot their names. We smelled awkwardness, and even a little of fear, off them; but we couldn't blame them. After all, they had not known about us for quite a VERY long time. The Alphas were wary, and decided to talk personally with the Alpha Male of the Overworld… Maxxor, he was called… and if they found him trustworthy, perhaps we would at last reveal ourselves to the rest of Perim.

That would be quite interesting, if not chilling, for some of us.

Me included.


End file.
